Summer With the MalfoyPotters
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: [HPCoF UNIVERSE] A glimpse at a day in the summer life of the MalfoyPotters. HarryDraco, LiefRama [HPCoF UNIVERSE]


**Title**: Summer With the Malfoy-Potters

**Author**: Reyn

**Rating**: T for a bit of cursing

**Warning**: Set in the CoF universe, Eddie Izzard inspired.

**Disclaimer**: I may not own Harry Potter and company, but I sure as hell own the children!

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to Dembo because it's her birthday present!

**Author's Note**: Happy Birthday Dembo! I'm sorry I'm broke on your birthday, but hopefully this will make up for it…

Let me warn you all now that this story is rather jumpy, kind of shallow, and has no real plotline to follow.

**SUMMER WITH THE MALFOY-POTTERS**

"Five new wizarding families have moved here since summer began, Harry. Five!" Draco complained, putting his cup down on the table with more force than necessary.

"I don't understand why you're still going on about this, Draco." Harry said with a sigh. "You think you'd be pleased with the smaller percentage in the muggle population resulting from it."

"That's just it! I chose Godric's Hollow _because_ it was a small, muggle community! A chance for us to be together and raise our children away from all the bloody media attention that always follows you about!"

"But I thought you enjoyed getting attention." Harry stated casually.

Draco's glower answered that statement in volumes. "Besides, if the population continues to grow like this, the city council may start asking me to sell some of our land."

"As if you'd ever…" Harry's voice trailed off as he noticed his youngest son for the first time since breakfast began. "Lief, what are you doing?"

Lief jumped at the sound of his name and quickly uncrossed his eyes to focus on his fathers, whom were both staring at him in shock.

A bit of jam from the jelly donut he had squashed on the top of his head was dripping down the side of his forehead. It would have dripped over his ear, had he not firmly stuck both his ears through the holes of the powdered donuts that were resting against both sides of his head. His finger was currently touching the tip of his nose with a chocolate donut dangling around it as he attempted to get it to stay put on his face.

His guilty expression quickly disappeared as he proudly puffed out his chest.

"I," Lief stated in his most important and dramatic voice, "am a donut!"

Draco and Harry continued to stare at their son as Gabe and the twins fell out of their chairs in laughter, causing Lief to grin in accomplishment.

"Okay…I think it's pretty obvious _you're_ not hungry anymore." Harry said as he stood and reached across the table to remove the food off of Lief's head. "Gabe, why don't you help your brother get cleaned up."

Harry sat back down and watched as Gabe walked off with Lief, slinging an arm around his younger brother's shoulder, "That was brilliant" heard as the two disappeared around the corner.

"Girls, why don't you get cleaned up as well?" Draco asked coldly, bringing Harry's attention back to the table where Jasmine and Rose were currently giggling at each other while holding donuts up to their eyes and peering through them like goggles.

"Look on the bright side," Harry offered. "We now have another embarrassing story to add to Lief's list.

"I've told them countless times not to play with their food." Draco snapped. "I mean, what on earth was going through Lief's head? I swear, if I find out years later that there's something's funny with that boy's brain because of something you did, so help me, Potter, I'll -"

"Oh look! The post is here!" Harry cried out happily, effectively cutting off Draco's threat.

Unfortunately, this meant the blonde's attention was now turned to the red envelope that was partially hidden beneath several other letters.

"Is that a Howler!" Draco asked incredulously as he grabbed the envelope and went to open it. "I don't believe this! Who in Merlin's name has the nerve to -?"

"HARRY JAMES MALFOY-POTTER!" A distinctly male voice rang out through the Dining Room. "DESPITE YOUR REASSURANCES, MOONY AND I ARE QUITE POSITIVE THAT YOU HAVE **NOT** INFORMED DRACO OF OUR PLANNED VISIT TODAY, IN WHICH WE ARE BRINGING RAMA OVER TO KEEP GABE COMPANY. HOW DO WE KNOW? BECAUSE YOU ARE MORE PUSSY-WHIPPED THAN JAMES WAS!"

In the background a light smack was heard, as well as "Watch your language! Their kids could be standing right there!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE NEEDS – YOU NEED TO GROW SOME BALLS, HARRY! YOU'VE GOT TO LEARN HOW TO STAND UP TO YOUR HUSBAND AND TELL HIM THAT WE'RE COMING OVER WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT AND THEN TIE HIM TO A LEASH TO KEEP HIM FROM COMING UP WITH SOME EXCUSE TO RUN AWAY!"

At this point the screeching letter turned to Draco.

"AND YOU! WE'RE COMING OVER AT NOON WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

The envelope then spat a leash out onto the table in front of Draco before ripping itself to shreds.

Harry nervously squirmed in his seat under the scalding glare he was receiving from the ex-Slytherin. "Er…s-surprise?"

There was a lengthy pause before Draco suddenly stood. "I have to go."

"Huh?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm late for a meeting."

"A what?"

"With Steve."

"Who?"

"On the moon."

"_What?_ Now wait a min – Malfoy, get your arse back here!" Harry yelled as he jumped up to chase after his husband's retreating form. "So help me, I will use the leash they sent!"

"You wouldn't!" Draco said, frozen halfway up the stairs.

Harry simply held his hand out at his side. "_Accio_ leash."

"You wouldn't dare!" Draco repeated, his eyes wide as the leash came flying into Harry's extended hand.

The ex-Gryffindor didn't say anything as he began to climb up the steps.

"Harry…" Draco pleaded as he began to back up. "Now be reasonable. Can you really blame me for acting this way when you gave me no notice whatsoever?"

"If anything, I think you'll find that you're the one being unreasonable, Draco dearest."

"You've seen the way that man treats me! And he's supposed to be my uncle!"

"Hardly. If he is your uncle, then he's your uncle twice removed, not that it makes a difference. Sirius would pick on you regardless."

"And you wonder why I hate it when he visits." Draco stated; crossing his arms as Harry finally became level with him.

"Oh, come on now. He's not all that bad. After all, he sent us a leash with a leather collar." Harry said with a dangerous smirk.

"Oh no. If you think I'm going to let you touch me with that thing, you're sadly mistaking."

"But Draco," Harry whined, "think of how much fun the sex could be."

"Sex? What sex? I'm officially cutting you off for the next month."

"What? Why?"

"For not warning me about their visit."

"You can't cut me off! There's no way even _you_ could last a month!"

Draco scowled. "Fine. A week then."

Harry gave Draco a pointed look.

"Three days, Potter." Draco growled before turning to stomp off. "And you owe me big for this!" he shouted before slamming the door to the Library shut behind him.

"Right. I'll just go and make sure the kids are ready then, shall I?" Harry called out to no one in particular.

**Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo!**

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I – I don't-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I was dead at the time!"

"What do you mean you were dead? I haven't even accused you guys of anything yet!" Harry said.

"Oh." The four children looked at each other.

"What's the quest-?"

"What do you-?"

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you clean your rooms?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I don't-"

"Which one's right?"

"Yes!"

"I was dead at the time!"

"No!"

"I was on the moon!"

"With Steve!"

Harry frowned. "Let me put it this way. If your rooms aren't cleaned in the next half hour, I'll tell Rama, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Moony not to come over."

That had obviously been the right thing to say as the children exchanged wide-eyed looks before dashing off to their respective rooms.

Excellent. Now all Harry had to do was convince Draco to come out of the Library and into the Floo Room before their guests arrived.

"OI! Anyone home! Harry! You and Draco better not be involved in any kinky sexual acts with that leash I sent!"

"Mack's with us as well!"

Too late.

**Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo!**

The Floo Room was actually a Parlor Room of sorts, with a wizards chess set against a wall, a poker table off to the side, a small reading area in the corner, and so on.

From the looks of things, Harry's guests had decided to spend the past twenty minutes of waiting involved in a billiards game.

"There you are!" Sirius proclaimed as he headed over to the doorway where Harry and a very stiff Draco were standing.

"Hey, Sirius!" Harry greeted happily. "Sorry about the wait."

"Harry, you're my favorite godson. I would have gladly waited for you forever." Sirius said as he threw his arms around both Harry and Draco, leading them over to the pool table.

"I thought I was your favorite godson!" Rama complained, watching as Mack took aim for the side pocket.

"Right! Sorry, Harry. Rama's my favorite. You'll have to settle for being second best."

"That'll be a first." Draco snorted, unfortunately bringing attention to himself.

"Draco!" Sirius cried, as if noticing him for the first time. "It's been ages! Come here and give Uncle Padfoot a big hug!"

"Don't touch me! Argh! Get off!"

"Those two will never change, will they?" Remus chuckled as Harry approached him.

"Actually, I think Sirius has gotten worse." Harry said as he turned to watch Sirius attempt to give Draco a noogie.

"I hope you don't mind us bringing Mack over as well. Ron was stuck watching the kids by himself today, and it looked like he could have used a lighter load."

"No, it's fine. Gabe will be thrilled."

"Uncle Harry, where is Gabe?" Mack asked.

"He should be cleaning his room, I'll go up and get him. You go ahead and finish your game." Harry said as he headed out the door.

"Hey, Draco! What does Gabe want to be when he grows up?" Sirius asked suddenly, releasing his hold on the Malfoy.

"What? How the hell should I know? He's barely twelve." Draco said crossly as he attempted to straighten out his hair.

"What are you talking about? These two already know what they want to be, right Mack?"

Mack nodded. "I want to work as a spy and infiltrate the Department of Mysteries and steal their secrets and then start my own private business discovering branches of magic that no one's ever discovered before!"

Draco snorted. "You're a Weasley, so you might want to tone it down a bit."

Mack frowned. "Alright, fine. I want to open up my own wand business and make wands that no one's ever made before, surpassing even Ollivander's."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Draco scoffed, "I told you, you're a Weasley, so tone it down a bit."

Mack scowled. "I want to work in a sewer." He said in a dead panned voice. "Discover magical sewage that no one's ever discovered. Then pile it on my head and sell myself to an art gallery."

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Draco asked, disgusted by Mack's answer.

"And I want to put babies on spikes!" Rama proudly claimed as he moved to stand next to Mack.

"What the hell do you teach these kids?" Draco demanded as he turned to the two older men.

"MACK! RAMA!"

All five heads turned towards the door.

"COME ON!" Gabe shouted happily before turning to race off, confident his friends would follow.

**Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo!**

Lief grinned as he surveyed his room. It had taken him longer than planned, but at last it was clean. Now all he had to do was find Gabe and his friends.

Stepping out into the hall, Lief headed towards Jasmine and Rose's room. Perhaps they knew where the boys were.

"Lief! Perfect!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're just in time for tea." Jasmine said as she placed the teapot down on the miniature table.

"Actually, I was looking for Gabe. Do you know where he is?" Lief asked from the doorway.

"No." Jasmine said. "Come in. Sit down."

"Yes, have some tea and cake with us." Rose nodded.

"I don't want to." Lief said, eyeing the tea set warily.

"You have to."

"Yeah, have tea and cake or else!" Rose threatened.

"Tea and cake or else what?" the young boy asked challengingly.

"You must have tea and cake or you'll die." Jasmine stated, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Tea and cake or death." Rose said, mimicking her sister's stance.

"So my choice is 'or death'?" Lief asked doubtfully.

"Yes. So what's it going to be?"

"Tea and cake or death?"

Lips curved into the perfect Malfoy sneer, Lief strode purposefully over towards the small, pale green table and sat down, crossing his arms.

"In that case, I'll have the cake."

**Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo!**

Lief headed down the last set of stairs rubbing his stomach. The tea had tasted funny, and he was quite sure the twins had fixed it with one of their potions. He should have gone screaming for his dad the second they mentioned death, now that he thought about it. Although, at the moment, Lief just wished he knew which potion he had consumed so he could fight it off.

Deciding to ask Dobby for help, the small blond turned and headed towards the Dining Room. His dad kept the House Elf well stocked with a number of antidotes ever since the twins nearly poisoned Dobby after ordering him to taste test one of their experiments. Both girls had been banned from doing such a thing ever again, but neither father wanted to take any chances.

As he entered the Dining Room, Lief came to a halt. There, standing at the table, leaning with his elbows, was Rama.

Lief gulped as he saw the way the sun's rays came through the window to hit Rama's brunette hair and turn it into a sparkling auburn. His golden eyes seemed wide and innocent (for once) as he stared off into the distance, deep in thought. His high cheekbones, more noticeable now that he had lost most of his baby fat, cast a slight shadow on his lower cheek, clearly marking the beginnings of puberty.

Continuing to stare, Lief realized his mouth had been hanging open and quickly closed it. Why was he suddenly shy? True he hadn't seen Rama since Christmas, and this would only be their third meeting, but they had exchanged plenty of letters during the school year. Lief decided to get over such ridiculous feelings and took a deep breath, readying himself for speech.

"A -'allo, Rama."

Rama looked over, suddenly noticing the young Malfoy-Potter.

"Hey, Lief!" He greeted with a smile. "Long time no see! What's up?"

Lief's mind drew a blank. What _was_ up? Looking down, Lief tried to think of something with significance.

"I've got legs." He said stupidly.

"Really, now?" Rama asked, clearly amused. "That's good to hear. I'd be worried if you didn't."

"Have you got legs?" Lief asked, cocking his head to one side. "Ah, yes. There they are. I see them."

"Lief, have you been drinking your sisters' potions?" Rama asked.

The boy ignored the question as he looked around the room, desperate to keep the conversation going with this Adonis before him.

"Do you like…bread?" he asked, eyeing the breadbasket full of rolls on the middle of the table, rushing forward to grab one and show it to Rama, just in case the other boy wouldn't understand what brought such a subject on. "I have one right here if you like."

"Er…sure." Rama said, holding out his hand.

Lief couldn't understand. Why was he acting like such an idiot? It had to be the tea! It just had to! Merlin, he needed to get out of there! Throwing the roll to Rama, he dashed off towards the Kitchen.

"Bye!" He called out, not even bothering to look back. "I love you!"

Rama watched as Lief ran through the swinging door before looking down at the roll that had smacked him in the forehead.

"Was that a love confession?" he asked the piece of bread before shrugging and picking it up to eat.

**Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo!**

"Well, we had loads of fun today, didn't we boys?" Sirius asked as he grabbed his outer robe and pulled it on.

The boys were too busy having a bit of last minute rough-housing to reply, obviously not ready to leave just yet.

"You all should come around more often, perhaps next time we can play a bit of Quidditch." Harry said, ignoring Draco's warning looks.

"Ha!" Remus laughed. "And give you all a chance to fly circles around us reminding us of how old we are? No thanks."

"That's okay, Moony. We'll just have to cheat. Come on, kids." Sirius said as he handed Remus his robes.

"I've got a better idea! I've got a better idea!" Lief yelled happily as he ran into the room and jumped into the pile of scrapping boys. Seconds later, as the attack became focused on him, his voice could be heard squealing. "No! It's the same idea! It's the same idea!"

"Ha!" Rama yelled triumphantly, "You suck at taking risks!"

"Fuck off!"

"LIEF!"

The mass of boys stopped dead in their movements as they all looked up at a none-to-pleased Draco.

"Where did you learn such language!" Draco demanded.

Guiltily, Lief turned to look up at Rama, who turned to look at Sirius, who was looking quite sheepish at the moment.

"You!" Draco growled, pulling out his wand and turning to advance on the grey-eyed man.

"Now, now, Draco. I only let it slip once! I can't help it if kids pick up things so easily!" Sirius said as he backed away. "Come on now, be reasonable. I'm your uncle!

"Twice removed." Draco said, his narrowed eyes doing nothing to hide the gleam of perverse pleasure that clearly said he was going to enjoy this.

"Heh, well would you look at the time! We're late! Bye guys!" Sirius said as he threw some Floo powder into the fire and leapt in, calling out 'Black Manor'.

Remus laughed. "Come on, Mack. Rama. It's time we all headed home. Mack, I'll take you back home and Rama, you can get yourself home. No funny business. Sirius is waiting, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Rama said as he stood, taking his robe off the coat hanger. "Bye, Gabe. Thanks for letting me come over Harry. Draco."

Rama shrugged on his robe and turned to Lief. "Try to do a better job of avoiding your sisters, Lief." he teased.

Lief felt a bright blush spread across his cheeks as his fathers demanded to know what Rama was talking about.

The youngest Lupin simply grinned and gave a two fingered salute to Lief before stepping into the green flames. "Ciao."

"Lief, what did Jasmine and Rose do to you?" Harry asked, concerned.

Lief blinked. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Draco asked.

"To my room."

"Why?

"To practice my speeching skills." Lief said as he turned and walked out of the room, his head held high.

**End Note:** Yes, I meant to say 'speeching' and yes, I meant to say Black Manor. As I warned those of you at the CoF group, several facts will be changing thanks to HBP, one of which includes me bringing Sirius back to life. Don't worry, I'll get around to writing that story out one day.


End file.
